<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Birthday Ever by emmmisadork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541128">Best Birthday Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmmisadork/pseuds/emmmisadork'>emmmisadork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of the Watson-Holmes Family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Fluff, Gen, I hope you like it, I suck at tagging, tackling, this is my first fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmmisadork/pseuds/emmmisadork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Emily's birthday, and she wakes up getting tackled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of the Watson-Holmes Family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Birthday Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fanfiction. I hope you like it. I'm not British, so if I get some terms wrong, please inform me. Please tell me what I can improve on, I'm new to this stuff.<br/>Originally written on July 5, 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was peacefully sleeping in my bed when I heard the door slam open and feel two bodies jump on my lying body.<br/>
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY!” I heard Chelsea scream. “HAPPY BIWFDAY EMIWY!” yelled Rosie.<br/>
I hear my adoptive father, John say to me, “Sorry Emily, couldn’t stop them. They were on their way to you when they told us and they were too fast to stop them.”<br/>
“It’s fine Dad.” I replied.<br/>
I felt something hit my head with a *bop*. I turn to see the source of the hit, and I see my other adoptive father, Sherlock, with a balloon in hand.<br/>
“Happy birthday Emily.” Sherlock told me. “Thanks, Dad.” I replied, with a smile on my face.<br/>
“Come on, get your butt up so we can get to the cake and presents.” Chelsea told me.<br/>
“Alright, alright. C’mon Rosie, let’s go eat some cake.” I told Rosie. She responded with a giggle. Chelsea, Rosie, and I walked out of my room to get to the kitchen, while John and Sherlock stayed behind. </p><p>Third Person<br/>
“We fostered when she was only 5, we adopted her at 10, and now look at her, 13 years old now, happy and content with Chels and Rosie.” John said with tears filling up in his eyes.<br/>
“Hey, don’t cry love. It’s our baby’s special day. We should celebrate it with the girls.” Sherlock told John, hugging him tightly, kissing John’s head.<br/>
“You’re right, let’s go celebrate Em’s birthday.” John told Sherlock. Sherlock smiled and offered John his hand. John took Sherlock’s hand and walked out the room to the kitchen.</p><p>In the kitchen, John and Sherlock found Mrs. Hudson standing next to Emily, who was carrying Rosie, trying to get her not to eat the frosting on the cake, and Emily trying to compromise with Chelsea to have a peek at one of her presents with Chelsea holding back the present, scolding her not to even think of it.<br/>
“C'mon Chels, one little peek at that one?” Emily asked.<br/>
“Don’t even think about trying to get a peek or you don’t even get it at all, and all I’m saying is that it’s a good present and it would go to waste if you decided to push it further and not get it.” Chelsea replied.</p><p>First Person<br/>
“You’re no fun Chels.” I huffed at Chelsea. “Hey Squeak, don’t you dare take a lick of the frosting right now!” I told Rosie. Rosie blew a raspberry at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled and I laughed. We noticed that our dads just walked in.<br/>
“Hey guys, what took you so long?” asked Chelsea.<br/>
“C’mon Chels, they were probably snogging each other's face off. Dad, keep it away from my room please.” I replied sarcastically. I notice that John has tears streaming down his face. “Dad, are you ok? Did I do something wrong? What happened?” I asked worriedly.<br/>
John just chuckles and says, “No kid, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’ll leave the sob story for later, alright?”<br/>
“Alright Dad.” I reply.<br/>
“Boys, stop delaying your daughter’s birthday before I celebrate it with her myself.” Mrs. Hudson said with a little anger in her voice.<br/>
“It’s fine Mrs. H.” I told her. “But c’mon dads! Get over here before I make Rosie use her puppy eyes!” I told my dads. They come over to the table. Mrs. Hudson gets a picture of all five of us together. They sing “Happy Birthday” to me, afterwards telling me to wish for something. I wished that I would get all the love from my family until death. Of course I said none of this out loud (hey that’s a reference to TSoT hehe).<br/>
It’s time for the presents. Chelsea hands me a neatly wrapped present, the one I tried to make her give me a peek of.<br/>
“Once you see in this present, you’ll be happy why I delayed it until now.” She told me. I open it and I find a box. I open the box and find a whole bunch of Marvel merchandise.<br/>
“Oh my god Chelsea! Thank you so much!” I jump up and hug Chelsea tightly and she reciprocates the hug. I sit back down.<br/>
The next present I grab is neatly wrapped with an envelope attached. I open the envelope and read the card inside:<br/>
Dear Emily,</p><p>You’re finally 13. Sherlock and I couldn’t be more proud of you. Ever since you were put into our care at five years old, we have loved you ever since and will keep loving you. You’ve been with us since Sherlock’s fake death and even when Mary died. Even though you are only 13, I know that you will have a bright future ahead of you. Don’t ever think of us not loving you, any of us, because we will all still love you after everything. </p><p>Love,<br/>
Dad (John) :)<br/>
I start sniffling and tearing up. I open the present. I found a box of high quality coloured pencils. “Thanks Dad.” My voice cracks mid-sentence and I stand up and wrap my arms around John. He hugs me back while I silently sob into his shoulder and we hug for about 30 seconds before letting me go hesitantly. My eyes are probably red and puffy right now. I give my dad a kiss on the cheek and hug him again for a second and walk back to my seat.<br/>
I grab the next present that’s poorly wrapped and has crayon lines all over it. I immediately know Rosie did this one.<br/>
“Squeak, did you wrap this one for me?” I asked Rosie. She nodded happily. I open the present and inside it is a “Best Big Sister” shirt with a drawing attached to it. In the drawing, I identified as Rosie’s drawing, has our five person family, with Dada over what appears to be Sherlock’s head, Daddy over I think John’s head, Sissy over Chelsea’s head, Me over Rosie’s head, and finally, me in the middle, with Faverit sissy over my head. (Don't worry, Chelsea got the same exact things as Emily did.) I look over to Rosie who has curiosity in her eyes, probably thinking about what I think of her present. I put on the “Best Big Sister” shirt over the shirt I’m wearing.<br/>
“I love it Rosie! Thank you!” I told her. I kneel down to hug her for a bit. We let go of each other and I sit back on my seat.<br/>
This next present is neatly wrapped with a bow on top of it. I look at Mrs. Hudson, my grandmother figure, and she smiles at me. I open my present and in it is a sewing kit. Now, I’m not the biggest fan of sewing but I’ll start making it a hobby whenever I’m absolutely bored. I get out of my chair and hug Mrs. Hudson.<br/>
“Thanks Mrs. H. I love it.” I told her. “You’re welcome dear.” She replied. I sit back down on my chair.<br/>
The last present. It has kind of a messy wrapping job but I can tell it was wrapped with love because of the “sorry” on the side of the box. I open it and on top of a box there’s a letter. I open the present first and inside it is a brand new phone. I look up at Sherlock and he smiles, his genuine smile that is only reserved for me, John, Rosie, Chelsea, and close family friends. I open the letter and it reads:<br/>
Emily,</p><p>I’m not very good with sentiment but I’m trying my best for our family. Love, you’re 13. Eight years ago, John and I started fostering you after what happened to you. John begged me to keep you in our care after all the trauma you went through. We adopted you on the 3rd of September, 2017. You have been with us since Irene Adler, when I faked my death for you, John, Chelsea, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade. You were one of the flower girls for John and Mary’s wedding. You helped Rosie with her drawing and gave her tips on things. You helped me set up the night I proposed to John. You were yet again another flower girl but for mine and John’s wedding. You looked after Rosie late at night even when you had something to do or somewhere to be the next morning. You were one of the people that helped me out of my smoking habit and drugs. I’m still trying to work out the sentiment and family thing. Just know, I love you and I’m sure everyone else sitting in this room also loves you. You were one of the best things that has happened in my life and even though every day is chaotic, I wouldn’t want to change it for the world. Don’t ever forget the memories we have made together, even if one of them was blowing up the lab at Bart’s. (A/N: Blowing up the lab at Bart's is for another time. *wink*)</p><p>Sentiment and love,<br/>
Sherlock Holmes (Dad)</p><p>P.S. Look down.<br/>
I’m tearing up yet again. I look down at the floor and frown. It was a hamster wheel.<br/>
“Dad, why is there a hamster wheel on a floor when we don’t have one-” I cut off my sentence as I look back up at Sherlock who has a hamster in his hands.<br/>
I gasp and Sherlock hands the hamster to John, and I run into my adoptive dad’s arms. I repeatedly say thank you into Sherlock’s ear and he just hugs me tighter. I feel three more pairs of arms wrap around me. One near my shoulders, one near my torso, and one right at my leg. I started sobbing and said how much I loved each and everyone hugging me right now. I hear a click go off to my right. I look to my right and see Mrs. Hudson with a camera out, I think she just took a picture of us. She smiles at us sheepishly and we all have a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been almost 9 hours since the group hug with my family. I scroll through all the happy birthdays from my friends and family friends. I get a video call and it’s from Molly Hooper. I answer the phone and I find not only Molly Hooper on the screen, but Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade.<br/>
“Hello Molly! Hello to you as well Greg.”<br/>
“Hi Em! Happy birthday! Sorry we couldn’t be there for the cake and presents, but we’ll come by sometime later this week to give you your present and card. It’s been a busy week.” Molly said.<br/>
“Yeah, sorry we couldn’t be there love. Hope you had a wonderful birthday today, though!” Greg told me.<br/>
“EMILY? ARE YOU TALKING TO GAVIN ON THE PHONE?” exclaimed my drama-queen of a father.<br/>
“STOP PRYING INTO WHAT I’M DOING DAD!” I yelled back.<br/>
“SHERLOCK, STOP BOTHERING OUR DAUGHTER ON HER BIRTHDAY!” I heard John say.<br/>
“WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING ACROSS THE FLAT EVERYBODY? I’M TRYING TO DO ROSIE’S HAIR!” I heard Chelsea yell from somewhere in the flat.<br/>
“SORRY!” I yelled back.<br/>
“Anyways guys, sorry to cut the video chat short, I have to take care of my over-dramatic father. Bye!”<br/>
“Bye Emily!”<br/>
“See you later Em!”</p><p> </p><p>It’s been 4 hours since the video chat with Greg and Molly and I’m bored and tired. I hear footsteps coming closer to my room and I look to see the door open with my family and them holding blankets.<br/>
“Since we wanted to end this night on a special note, how about we all sleep next to each other as one happy family?” John asked.<br/>
“You saying we aren’t a happy family?” I asked<br/>
“That’s not what I meant-” John gets cut off.<br/>
“I know what you mean. I’m just joking with you, Dad.” I told him.<br/>
We all go to Sherlock and John’s room and we start laying on the bed. I’m squished in the middle, Chelsea and John are on my left, Rosie and Sherlock are on my right, John and Sherlock are both at the edge of the bed to keep us three safe. </p><p>Yeah, this was the best birthday ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>